brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
In-Verse Heroes All-Stars
In-Verse Heroes All-Stars is the final installment of the In-Verse Heroes series and the only one who will be in consoles. The game combines all its best from the earlier installments, and the art style is more cartoonish than the other installments, but more fast paced gameplay. Characters (In order of Franchise (*) Represents a newcomer or a former unlockable) Starters Vanessa Series VSRFX Series Dream Revolution Saga Re: Vengeance series Dark Masters of the Night sub-series Devil's Eye series The FEAST Saga Dreamers of the Road series Aura's Blade Dynamite Dancer Neo Freedom X Sub-series Neo Formula Racing Series Project: Breakout Battle of Zero The Dynamite Circus Shades of Destiny In-Verse All-Stars originals Unlockables ((*) Means demoted to unlockable or Newcomer) Requirements # Fight 10 matches or end the game with any Vanessa related character. Or in easy difficulty. # Fight 20 matches or end the game with any VSRFX related character. # Fight 30 matches or end the game with any Dream Revolution related character or have the "Dark White" card. # Fight 40 matches or end the game with any Re: Vengeance related character or have the "Heaven or Hell" card. # Fight 50 matches or end the game with any Dark Masters of the Night related character. # Fight 60 matches or end the game as Alain or Odin or in Normal difficulty. # Fight 70 matches or end the game as any Devil's Eye related Character. Or in Hard difficulty # Fight 80 matches or end the game as Sky or have the "Teacher racer" card. # Fight 90 matches or end the game as Lirica or have the "Heaven and Hell" card. # Fight 100 matches or end the game as any female character or have the "White Witch" card. # Fight 110 matches or end the game as any male haracter or have the "Fire Knight" card. # Fight 120 matches or end the game as FEAST characters or end the Trials. # Fight 150 matches or end the game as all the characters. Assist This time, there are assist characters, its function is very much based on Smash Bros and Marvel Vs. Capcom 1. But you can use it many times as you wish, only limiting between 5 and 10 seconds. * Aria Stadfeld - House of Happiness: She will throw anything to her enemy and runs scared * Arthur Payne - World Calamity Overdrive: He will do an uppercut to its opponent. * Aires - Aura's Blade: He will send a wind blow and prevents that its enemy pass to the stage. * Vipra Hadi Slange - In-Verse All-Stars: She will poison her enemy with only a touch. * Alessandro Quattrini - Re: Vengeance - Knight of Light: He will do a one critical hit. * Jenny and Sylvia Thorndyke - The Adventures of Vanessa: The two will attack in synchronization. * Cornelia Joester - After Wish: She will attack with her guns to the enemy. * Prince and Hilda - Devil's Eye: Prince will do a Grapple attack while Hilda burns the enemy. * Saint Anne Blade - The Dynamite Bros' Circus: She will attack sending a big ball of baseball, and after that, gives energy to the player. * Yuri Maxwell - Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight: He will froze the enemy. * Kent Miller - Burn! Dream Academy: Counters an close ranged Attack. * Kenneth Elric - Death Zone: Uses his Street Fighting. * Esme Starlight - Misadventures of the Naughty Quintet: Takes a photo to the enemy and leave it blind. * Allen Lindbergh - VSRFX3 - Awakening: Uses a combination of attacks. * Ari Noir - Dream Revolution: Last Fire: Makes the screen dark, for both. * Mildred and Adelard Albain - FEAST Saga: Both will use their cybersuits to attack the enemy. * Original Avatar: Does a one-hit kill with cards. (Rare) Ultras Those who appear in ultra comboes. * Zelda Grayson and Gavin Albain - Blake's * Mistral Maximova and Drake von Stroheim - Lancelot's * Emperor Dandelion Fayer - Alexa's * Princess Udiya Vulcanus - Ignis's * Bellatrix Alzaram - Rem's Stages All Returning Stages of Previous Games Return, featuring now some new stages with a bunch of others in the Console Version. * Toy House - Dark Masters of the Night 2 * Manor - Dark Masters of the Night 3 * Artistica Academia -Outside- - The FEAST Saga * Street Dancer - VSRFX3 - Allen's Revenge * Underworld - Neo Formula Racing * Illusion Castle - In-Verse All-Stars X series. * Infinite World - Arcana Warriors * Windy World - The Legend of Vanessa * Air Cathedral - The Legend of Vanessa Category:Heroes series Category:Fighting games Category:2016 video games Category:Crossover games